Lunar Maria
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: AU : Ketika garis keturunan darah yang langka menjadikan hidup Akashi bersaudara harus terkekang oleh berbagai macam aturan yang dibuat atas dasar melindungi mereka. Ketika pusaran waktu dan takdir melahirkan friksi antar dunia manusia dan para vampir. Vampir!Akashi x Human!Kuroko; Incest! Mayu x Aka. 1st Night : Pure Blood.


_Haah...haah...haah..._

Ini sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dahaga ini harus segera terpuaskan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya. Salahkan kebodohannya kabur diam-diam. Sekarang ia tersesat. Parahnya lagi, kerongkongannya mulai terasa kering. Oh, sial. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lehernya bagai tercekik. Sampai untuk bernafas pun terasa sulit. Kalau kondisi ini tidak segera teratasi, bisa dipastikan beberapa menit lagi ia akan mati.

Tidak mau! Ia tidak mau mati sekarang! Ia menganggap dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Baru tujuh tahun ia merasakan berpijak di bumi. Bagaimana mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini?

Sialnya, bukan sembarang cairan yang dapat memuaskan dahaganya. Ia butuh cairan kental yang berwarna merah dan berbau anyir. Ya, ia butuh darah. Ia memang bukan manusia. Meski masih anak-anak, gigi taringnya mulai terlihat menonjol keluar.

_Aku tidak tahan lagi...Apa aku akan mati di sini...? Haus...haus...haus..._

Anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu akhirnya jatuh terjerembab di atas tanah yang berlumpur. Kedua kakinya seakan kehilangan energi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam, tanda bahwa kesadarannya mulai melayang. Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia menyesali kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Tidak seharusnya ia pergi diam-diam meninggalkan kakaknya. Tapi percuma menyesal sekarang. Toh sebentar lagi malaikat kematian akan datang menjemput.

TAP...TAP...

Bahkan seiring dengan kesadaran yang semakin menurun, telinganya masih cukup peka untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki yang datang mendekat.

_Tuh, benar 'kan? Ada suara langkah kaki. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti malaikat kematian...Maafkan aku Chihiro-nii, selamat ting..._

"Kau baik-baik saja!?"

_Apa...? Apa malaikat kematian akan bertanya begitu...?_

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya, anak bersurai merah itu mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang nyaris terpejam. Sosok anak seusianya tampak berdiri di dekatnya. Surai biru langit yang menyilaukan mata membuatnya yakin bahwa yang datang menghampirinya bukanlah malaikat kematian.

Melainkan seorang malaikat penolong.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Lunar Maria**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Lunar Maria © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning : Sho-ai/ Romance/ Fantasy-Supernatural/ Vampire!AkashixHuman!Kuroko/ Incest! Vampire! MayuxAka/ Other charas included/ Berbagai macam istilah yang ada di dalam fic ini bersumber dari serial Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri/ Title from single Lunar Maria, dinyanyikan oleh Ono Daisuke**

_Mereka bukanlah manusia._

_Mereka mencoba untuk bertahan hidup di tengah keterbatasan jumlah spesies mereka._

_Mereka tidak akan memburu manusia. _

_Selama tidak ada friksi di antara keduanya._

_Namun, pusaran waktu dan takdir akan menghadirkan friksi di antara keduanya..._

**1st Night**

**Pure Blood**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sei...Sei...!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya bisa mengerjap sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Bola mata heterokromatiknya segera menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya remang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja remang, karena kedua matanya tidak terbiasa akan cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi. Ruangan yang luas dengan gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela segera tampak dalam penglihatannya. Dirasakannya sebuah selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terbaring pada sebuah hamparan empuk yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah kasur.

Ah, benar juga. Ini kamarnya sendiri. Bukan tanah berlumpur seperti waktu itu.

"Sei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Seijuurou, nama pemuda itu, segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia bisa merasakan kemeja yang dikenakannya mulai basah akibat keringatnya sendiri. Pantas saja ia disangka telah bermimpi buruk.

"Sei?"

Pemuda yang memanggil nama 'Sei' berulang kali itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di tepian tempat tidur. Tepatnya mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Seijuurou. Bola matanya menatap Seijuurou dengan intens. Seolah memeriksa dengan detil kondisi adik semata wayangnya itu. Sadar diperhatikan, Seijuurou langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Chihiro..."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sei? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Mimpi buruk? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Mimpi yang barusan dialaminya tidak terlalu tepat jika dikatakan sebagai mimpi buruk –meskipun saat itu ia benar-benar hampir mati. Apa yang barusan dialaminya juga bukan sekedar bunga tidur belaka. Itu adalah pengalaman nyata yang benar-benar pernah terjadi. Bahkan saat ini Seijuurou seakan bisa merasakan lumpur pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu masih begitu segar dalam ingatannya. Kejadian itu tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk oleh Chihiro, kakaknya sendiri. Aroma tanah berlumpur, leher yang bagai tercekik, rasa haus akibat dehidrasi berat, kesadaran yang melayang hingga warna biru langit yang tak pernah dilihatnya...

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

...Termasuk rasa manis darah yang belum pernah dirasakannya semenjak lahir.

"_Akan kuberikan darahku jika itu bisa menolongmu..."_

"_Si-siapa kau...?"_

"_Namaku Tetsuya."_

_Tetsuya_ adalah nama yang selalu disimpannya dalam hati semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka hingga sekarang. Nama malaikat penolongnya. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Tetsuya, mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan bisa lagi menikmati ranjang tidurnya yang empuk. Rasa manis yang menghampiri indera pengecapnya juga tidak semudah itu terhapus dari ingatannya. Seijuurou kecil saat itu sudah tahu jika Tetsuya berbeda dengan dirinya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menduga jika rasa darah manusia akan semanis itu.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua gigi taringnya yang mulai menonjol mengoyak kulit leher yang pucat itu kemudian menghisap darah sebanyak mungkin dari luka yang ditimbulkannya. Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan sembari mengingat rasa manis yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya meminum darah dari seorang manusia. Biasanya, darah yang selalu dikonsumsinya berasal dari hewan buruan hasil tangkapan Chihiro ataupun darah Chihiro sendiri. Ya, semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, mereka harus hidup saling bergantung satu sama lain.

"Sei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ucapan Chihiro barusan langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Manik heterokromatik itu kembali terbuka dan sekarang bola mata kelabu milik kakaknya itu benar-benar menatapnya tajam. Oke, Seijuurou tahu kakaknya selalu over protektif terhadapnya semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi, entah sejak kapan sikap seperti itu membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chihiro."

Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu tidak ditelan begitu saja oleh Chihiro. Pemuda yang usianya lebih tua dibandingkan Seijuurou itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga membuat Seijuurou sedikit berjengit dan nyaris memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sayangnya, bagian belakang tubuhnya harus tertahan oleh tiang penyangga tempat tidurnya sehingga ia tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi. Sementara Chihiro di depannya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

TUKK...

Chihiro menautkan kedua kening mereka hingga Seijuurou pun bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas yang ada di depannya dengan jelas. "Sepertinya memang tidak demam, syukurlah."

Yang dilakukan Chihiro barusan sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya karena Chihiro masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, melainkan karena pemuda bersurai merah itu seolah bisa merasakan adanya motif Chihiro yang lain, entah apa.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku ini baik-baik saja, Chihiro." ujarnya singkat seraya mendorong perlahan kakaknya agar menjauh darinya. "Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

"Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi anak kecil bagiku, Sei." serunya sambil mengacak surai adik kesayangannya sebelum bangkit secara perlahan dari atas tempat tidur. "Mungkin cuaca belakangan ini kurang baik untuk tubuhmu. Aku akan memperbaiki ventilasi kamar ini nanti."

Lagi-lagi Chihiro mulai menunjukkan sikap overprotektifnya. Oh ayolah, Seijuurou benar-benar muak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Terkadang dirinya sering merasa kesal jika ingat ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Chihiro di mansion sebesar ini.

"Kalau kau tidak demam, berarti kau bisa ikut denganku untuk menemui _mereka_ 'kan, Sei?"

Oh tidak, Seijuurou bahkan lupa jika hari ini ia dan kakaknya harus menemui _mereka_. Sungguh, Seijuurou benar-benar membenci sekumpulan vampir-vampir yang menurutnya terlalu mengekang mereka berdua dengan aturan-aturan konyol karangan mereka. Chihiro dan Seijuurou memang bukan vampir biasa. Keduanya adalah vampir berdarah murni yang masih tersisa. Tidak ada lagi yang lain, hanya mereka berdua. Kenyataan ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kelompok itu membatasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam aturan. Alih-alih bertujuan untuk melindungi spesies langka yang masih tersisa di bumi, Seijuurou justru merasa terintimidasi.

Seijuurou benar-benar membenci mereka, _Lunar Maria_.

.

.

.

Lunar Maria.

Adalah sebutan yang dibuat oleh sekumpulan vampir untuk menamai asosiasi terbatas mereka. Disebut terbatas karena asosiasi ini hanya terdiri dari perwakilan vampir-vampir tertentu dan bukan sembarang vampir. Yang pasti, tidak ada satupun vampir berdarah murni dalam tubuh organisasi itu.

Dan disinilah Chihiro dan Seijuurou berada. Ruang bawah tanah sebuah kastil yang terletak tidak jauh dari hutan. Benar-benar tersembunyi. Sama seperti mansion yang Chihiro dan Seijuurou tinggali. Mansion keluarga mereka juga bertempat di pinggir hutan sebuah pegunungan. Lokasi yang tersembunyi seperti itu memang sengaja dipilih untuk menghindari kemungkinan ditemukan oleh manusia.

Para vampir menyadari populasi mereka yang hanya berjumlah sedikit sehingga mereka berupaya untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan manusia. Melihat dari kebiasaan vampir yang suka menghisap darah seharusnya mereka lebih superior dibandingkan manusia. Namun, karena sadar diri akan jumlah yang sedikit, mereka memilih untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan manusia. Terlebih lagi, mereka masih bisa hidup dengan meminum darah satu sama lain dan tidak harus meminum darah manusia.

Untuk itulah organisasi ini memberlakukan segala macam aturan yang mengikat demi tujuan melindungi spesiesnya. Salah satunya adalah aturan yang melarang vampir untuk melakukan kontak dengan manusia. Aturan itu berlaku secara mutlak bagi semua jenis vampir. Namun, aturan yang mengikat Chihiro dan Seijuurou tidak hanya itu. Mungkin status mereka berdua adalah strata tertinggi di antara sekelompok vampir. Namun, setinggi apapun status mereka, mereka tetap tidak kuasa untuk menolak segala macam aturan yang membelit mereka.

Karena bagi Lunar Maria, Chihiro dan Seijuurou merupakan harta yang tak ternilai harganya. Atas nama melindungi garis keturunan darah murni yang masih tersisa, aturan khusus dibuat untuk mengikat keduanya. Mereka berdua pun dipaksa untuk menerima aturan-aturan itu sebagai harga mati untuk mereka.

"Mereka datang, Akashi bersaudara."

Itulah sambutan yang diberikan kepada keduanya. Tidak meriah memang. Begitu pintu besar itu terbuka, Seijuurou bisa melihat sekumpulan vampir yang ada di dalam ruangan tampak berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Meskipun Seijuurou sendiri tidak yakin mereka semua benar-benar ikhlas melakukannya. Toh, Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan semua topeng yang dikenakan mereka. Seijuurou sendiri tak yakin mereka semua benar-benar ingin melindungi garis keturunan yang mengalir dalam darah Seijuurou. Apa yang melekat dalam anggapan Seijuurou adalah mereka yang hanya menggunakan nama 'darah murni' demi kepentingan pribadi. Sama sekali bukan untuk kepentingan mereka.

"Selamat datang para Akashi bersaudara. Chihiro dan Seijuurou."

Seorang vampir dengan penampilan yang rapi dan senyum menyeringai menyambut mereka berdua secara resmi. Pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di mimbar itu kemudian mengisyaratkan vampir lainnya untuk duduk kembali. Seijuurou ingat betul sosok yang berdiri di tengah mimbar itu. Pemimpin Lunar Maria, Imayoshi Shouichi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Imayoshi-san." seru Chihiro pelan. Karena pemuda dengan surai kelabu itu tahu, adiknya takkan mungkin mau menyapa pemimpin Lunar Maria itu terlebih dulu. Seijuurou memang dikenal sebagai seorang vampir yang antipati terhadap Lunar Maria. Tapi toh, kebanyakan vampir tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Seijuurou.

Tentu saja selama Chihiro dan Seijuurou tidak melanggar segala macam aturan yang didedikasikan untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Tak perlu tambahkan sufiks itu. Cukup Imayoshi saja, Chihiro." balas Imayoshi sambil tersenyum. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu makna di balik seringai itu. Seijuurou sendiri enggan menatap orang yang ada di depannya.

"Aku memenuhi panggilan ini karena surat yang Lunar Maria kirimkan pada kami secara resmi. Apakah ada hal yang penting? Jadwal ini di luar laporan rutin."

"Kau memang peka, Chihiro. Tidak salah jika darah suci itu mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Darah yang tidak mengalir dalam tubuh kami." seringai Imayoshi mulai terlihat lagi dan sungguh, Chihiro benar-benar tidak menyukai istilah apapun yang diberikan Lunar Maria tentang darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan Seijuurou. Istilah semacam itu dapat memicu kesenjangan sosial di antara kaum mereka yang memang sudah tinggal sedikit dan dapat membuat posisi mereka berdua makin terpojok.

"Memang ada hal penting yang harus kami utarakan kepada kalian berdua. Kami sudah mendiskusikan ini berkali-kali sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian berdua. Sebelum itu, Shintarou..."

Vampir yang namanya dipanggil itupun segera melangkah menuju ke mimbar dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Imayoshi. Chihiro memandang heran bungkusan tersebut sementara Seijuurou masih bertingkah tak peduli.

"Jelaskan benda ini pada mereka berdua, Shintarou."

Vampir dari keluarga Midorima ini mengangguk sebelum memulai penjelasannya. Pemuda yang bertubuh tidak kalah tinggi dengan Imayoshi ini segera membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menunjukkan isinya di hadapan Chihiro. Beberapa strip berisi obat berbentuk tablet.

"Apa ini?"

"Akan kujelaskan pada kalian. Ini adalah tablet darah. Obat ini adalah hasil penemuanku. Dengan tablet ini, kalian tidak perlu meminum darah dari hewan tangkapan ataupun...saling meminum darah satu sama lain. Tablet ini dibuat dengan mengekstrak darah hewan. Cukup larutkan satu butir tablet pada seratus mililiter air. Tablet ini akan bereaksi dengan air dan dapat menjadi darah kembali."

Tanpa harus dijelaskan pun, Chihiro sudah mengerti maksudnya. Ini seperti sebuah perintah untuk menghentikan kebiasaan meminum darah satu sama lain antar dirinya dan Seijuurou secara halus. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk menjaga kelangsungan darah murni itu sendiri. Setidaknya bagi mereka.

"Obat ini akan kuserahkan pada kalian berdua. Kalian berdua jangan khawatir. Shintarou sudah menguji tablet itu sebelum kami memberikannya pada kalian. Kami juga menggunakannya." urai Imayoshi lagi kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut pada Chihiro. Pemuda itu dengan berat hati menerima bungkusan tersebut. Masalahnya bukan terletak pada perintah untuk berhenti meminum darah satu sama lain. Namun, Chihiro sendiri mulai terasa terbebani dengan segala aturan Lunar Maria yang dibebankan pada mereka.

Jika saja bisa, ia ingin memberontak. Berdua dengan Seijuurou. Tapi kembali lagi pada fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari garis darah murni. Strata tertinggi yang dihormati. Meskipun status mereka superior, apapun dapat terjadi jika kalah jumlah. Lupakan status mereka, Chihiro dan Seijuurou yang hanya bergantung satu sama lain pun takkan bisa hidup hingga sekarang jika bukan karena Lunar Maria. Entah apa tujuan terselubung organisasi itu, namun proteksi yang diberikan terhadap mereka berdua tidak main-main.

Tapi selama itu bisa melindungi Seijuurou, maka apapun akan dilakukan Chihiro.

"Apakah kalian memanggil kami hanya untuk obat itu saja?" kali ini Seijuurou mulai angkat bicara. Ia benar-benar membenci sikap kakaknya yang tidak tegas. Persetan dengan etika. Seijuurou merasa tidak perlu menggunakan etika di hadapan orang-orang yang tidak menggunakan etika terhadapnya.

"Instingmu tetap tajam seperti biasanya, Seijuurou. Tentu saja obat itu bukan satu-satunya alasan kami memanggil kalian kemari."

"Lalu?"

Seringai misterius Imayoshi mulai muncul lagi. Sesuatu yang Seijuurou benci.

"Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, hanya kalian berdua yang tersisa dari darah murni. Kami semua memikirkan cara untuk dapat menjaga garis darah suci itu. Akhirnya kami sampai pada satu pemikiran yang juga sudah disepakati dengan suara bulat."

Sebuah firasat buruk mulai terlintas dalam benak Seijuurou. Apa yang kali ini mereka rencanakan?

"Dalam ras kita, pernikahan antar sesama gender sudah bukan hal baru. Banyak contoh nyata yang sudah kalian lihat sendiri bahkan dalam Lunar Maria." Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih rinci oleh Imayoshi pun, Seijuurou sudah tahu siapa saja yang dimaksud. Vampir yang menemukan tablet darah tadi adalah salah satunya. Jika Seijuurou tidak salah ingat, pasangannya berasal dari keluarga Takao. Nama lain yang juga diingat oleh Seijuurou adalah vampir yang juga artis dari keluarga Kise dan memiliki pasangan dari keluarga Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu, Imayoshi?" Chihiro langsung bertanya, meskipun ia sendiri sudah mulai bisa menebak maksud pembicaraan itu. Jangan bilang kalau...

"Lunar Maria sepakat agar kalian berdua bertunangan. Semuanya demi menjaga kelangsungan garis darah suci itu."

Apa!? Apa Seijuurou tidak salah dengar?

Konyol! Ini gila! Mana mungkin ia harus bertunangan dengan kakaknya sendiri 'kan? Ayolah, bahkan nama-nama yang tadi Seijuurou pikirkan bahkan berpasangan dengan vampir yang tidak sedarah dengan mereka.

Chihiro sendiri juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Seijuurou, sekalipun ia sendiri sudah bisa memprediksi hal ini bahkan sebelum Imayoshi mengikrarkannya. Sungguh, tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya kalau ia harus bertunangan dengan adiknya sendiri. Meskipun Seijuurou adalah adik kesayangannya...

Dan juga yang dicintainya.

BRAKK!

Seijuurou menghantam meja mimbar itu. Ia tak peduli meskipun Imayoshi berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan yang makin membuat Seijuurou kesal, seringai Imayoshi masih tetap tidak sirna dari wajahnya sekalipun Seijuurou bersikap frontal di hadapannya secara terang-terangan.

"Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou tidak peduli sekalipun Chihiro meneriakinya. Sungguh, ingin sekali Seijuurou menghantam wajah Imayoshi. Terlebih lagi seringai iblis yang dibencinya itu.

"Apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bertunangan dengan kakakku sendiri, hah!? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Seijuurou langsung mencengkeram erat kemeja Imayoshi. Emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Kurang cukupkah ia dan Chihiro bersabar selama ini akan aturan-aturan konyol yang dibebankan kepada mereka? Seijuurou sama sekali tak peduli sekalipun ruangan itu penuh dengan gema yang mengumpat tindakannya yang dianggap anarki. Bahkan beberapa vampir datang untuk berusaha melerai. Namun, Imayoshi menolak bantuan mereka semua.

"Kami hanya ingin menjaga garis keturunan darah suci milik kalian. Semua itu kami lakukan karena kalian berdua sangat berharga bagi kami." Imayoshi menjawab santai. Masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Seijuurou! Cukup! Hentikan ini semua!" Kini Chihiro berusaha melerai Seijuurou. Ia berusaha menarik tubuh adiknya sekuat tenaga agar melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Imayoshi. Tampak sekali wajah Seijuurou yang tak bisa menahan amarah. Sementara Imayoshi masih tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Ia tetap tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun walaupun ia sadar kemejanya telah kusut akibat cengkeraman Seijuurou tadi.

"Sei, sudah cukup...Tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja, kak!? Mereka menginjak-injak harga diri kita!"

Chihiro memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat, membatasi gerakannya supaya ia tidak lepas kontrol lagi dan berbuat nekat. Ah, miris sekali. Sungguh, menjalin hubungan dengan yang sedarah sama sekali tak pernah ada dalam bayangan Chihiro sebelumnya. Jika itu dengan Seijuurou, ia takkan menolak. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa semudah itu menerima keputusan Lunar Maria. Seijuurou adalah segalanya untuknya, bahkan jauh di atas perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan untuk menolak keputusan Lunar Maria saja ia tak sanggup. Organisasi itu telah melakukan apapun demi menjaga kelangsungan hidup mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua yang hidup yatim piatu tak bisa seenaknya menentang Lunar Maria. Aturan-aturan itu seolah absolut bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara Seijuurou sendiri tidak terima dengan keputusan itu. Tidak ada satupun di tempat itu yang tahu secara pasti alasan Seijuurou menentang keras perintah itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertunangan dengan kakaknya sendiri sementara hanya ada satu nama yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya?

_Tetsuya!_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya-kun, kau kenapa?"

Suara yang memanggilnya membuat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menoleh. Hanya untuk mendapati saudara angkatnya berdiri mematung di dekatnya dengan wajah yang cemas. Bulan purnama sudah begitu tinggi. Pemandangan itu mengingatkan Tetsuya akan kilas balik masa lalu yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Ia memegang lehernya. Bekas luka itu tentunya sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala, namun sentuhannya seolah masih terasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kouki-kun. Aku hanya merasa seseorang memanggilku."

Furihata malah tambah kebingungan dengan jawaban itu. Pasalnya dalam rumah kayu itu hanya ia yang memanggilnya. Dan jika menilik jawaban Tetsuya, maka sudah pasti bukan ia yang dimaksud Tetsuya. Lalu kalau bukan dirinya, lantas siapa?

Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap bulan yang tampak semakin meninggi. Pun demikian suara yang memanggil di kepalanya terdengar semakin lama semakin keras. Seolah meneriakinya. Seiring dengan semakin kerasnya suara dalam telinganya, dadanya juga ikut menjadi sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Benar-benar aneh dan sulit dijelaskan.

Ia memang tidak mengetahui namanya, tapi ia masih ingat sosok yang memiliki suara itu.

Sosok bersurai merah dengan bola mata heterokromatik.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

Happy birthday Mayuzumi Chihiro! (1 Maret)


End file.
